winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Magnet - Kamui Gakupo ft Megurine Luka 2. World is Mine - Kagamine Len 3. Romance 4. Eiden no Melody ---- Sorry I use my iPad and on the iPad it looks okay I didn't know on a computer/laptop it would like that..FONT SPOILER WARNING!! X.X --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Is "7: The Perfect Number" your favorite episode in season 4? I mean, it is your signature. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 14:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Rose I wanted 2 ask u if we could add a special powers section to the Sirenix page cause so far we've seen Light of Sirenix and Voice of Sirenix and I think we're gonna see more, and an effect section cause the winx wing affect are bubbles that are different colors depending on the girl (Bnickg (talk) 15:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC)) Cool, thanks for doing that Rose :D! Sorry for my late reply, I was busy yesterday with my piano lessons :P! Wow! I never knew that, I thought selkies was a new word :P! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:34, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I found numerous wiki's that have been copying information from our wiki >.✿Brittney]] ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:38, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Rose :D! How are 'ya? Just wanna ask if I can re-upload a photo of Bloom's Magic Charmix and her picture in the infobox? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Rose, I'll let you know if I see anymore special sirenix powers (Bnickg (talk) 21:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC)) ...hello, i was wondering if there was a way if i can put the photos you took down. its not unnecessary. i was trying to find a article that is related to the images i have recently uploaded from yesterday.If there isnt. then its fine. gianna156 :D (talk) 01:12, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Winx Club sirenix Wiki. The copycat wiki. 04:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I wish there was classes for mythology too; especially the gods. I love researching them :D! Yep, I agree. I asked one of the main users of the copying wiki why they are doing it, and they gave me quite a rude answer. Sadly, Rutchelle has also joined that wiki :/ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I feel ashamed that she would join them :P! Yep, mythical creatures are quite interesting too. I think the list idea is a great plan Rose :)! Btw, Princess Disney Chat :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What picture? I have alot of 'em. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:48, April 6, 2013 (UTC) What picture, again? I was going to leave there because that founder keeps blocking me for no reason! The reason says there that I'm adding words that aren't acceptable to her and another reason is that I have an unnaceptable username. PLEASE DON'T BLOCK ME. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose, why did you delete my image of 323? Is it bad, horrible, unecessary? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No not FloraLoveRose! Stella Sirenix... Okay, I'll re-capture both of those pictures. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) My Stella talkbox picture and 323 picture. It's very hard to find. Well, if we use our own words, then are we gonna get blocked? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:26, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No it's not. Hard time finding it before, but thanks to WinxClubEnglish, I can now watch the Season 3 Episodes. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Can you unlock because I want to upload a higher version of it. --Azula - Fata fiamma del drago! 08:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Can you please unlock Roxy's page. Thank you :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 11:37, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I just finished editing :D! Btw, you almost have 11,000 edits. Congratulations ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! :D! I'm watching TV and editing. Not really anything interesting :P! How about you? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) oh sorry rose just that one for greeting none else can i add pics on my mmmm userpage? I just had toast for dinner, I wasn't really that hungry after our big lunch :P! ;)! Yep, I had a good day today too. I did my extended art class and we did painting :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I do piano and guitar lessons, it makes me really busy, but it pays off because you get the joy of music :D! Yep, French toast is delicious, especially with berries and Maple Syrup! ;)! :(! Oh wow! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I love music too. I wish I'd done choir this year, but I thought I'd be too busy with band and sport and art :(! I really wish I wasn't so busy at times :P! Oh, I said "wow" because they used your feedback in their game :D! I just put my watch under water to see if it was really water proof like they said. I'm happy it worked ^^! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:59, April 6, 2013 (UTC) can i ask something who is this floraenchantix1 and why is she blocked i am confused why is she?bloomcool:) (talk) 13:03, April 6, 2013 (UTC) good that i didnt talk to her can i have another talkbox please please put a picture of blooms harmonix on it bloomcool:) (talk) 13:09, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ok give it the name bloom sig fairy of the great dragon fire there?bloomcool:) (talk) 15:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Rose, we aren't copying anything now. I just solved it :D! Since it's "Winx Club sirenix Wiki", the wiki is filled only with the fifth season's informations. So please don't block us... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:13, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sounds fun :D! I like volleyball too, although I don't really play it much. Yep, it is too :D! I really love it. At least the money payed off. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) do you know what i did i went on winx sirenix wiki and i erased both admins pages and told her our rose you are a great admin and i said stop cheating they blocked me i laughedbloomcool:) (talk) 10:19, April 7, 2013 (UTC) can you tell me how to make a talkbox then i wont annoy you and do it by myselfbloomcool:) (talk) 10:27, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ummm simgle rose your just not sweet your so kindbloomcool:) (talk) 10:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) thanks princess can i call you that coz your so sweet and gentlebloomcool:) (talk) 10:54, April 7, 2013 (UTC) rose can you clear my talkpage just leave the picture up ok? just clear everything but not the picture on the top which says welcome okbloomcool:) (talk) 11:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ok thanks for clearing upbloomcool:) (talk) 11:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC) oh facebook i already have an account in that!bloomcool:) (talk) 11:34, April 7, 2013 (UTC)